A Wi-Fi network may be formed by one or more wireless devices. At least one of the wireless devices may operate as an access point (AP) or to create a hotspot (e.g., as a “soft” AP) to manage the Wi-Fi network. Within the Wi-Fi network, the AP may provide a wireless communication channel or link with a number of other wireless devices that may operate as stations (STAs) or client devices. The AP may periodically broadcast a beacon frame to enable STAs within wireless range of the AP to establish and/or maintain the wireless communication link with the AP.
Some wireless devices may be battery powered. If a wireless device is operating as an AP and depletes the charge of its associated battery (e.g., below a threshold value), the AP may turn off one or more components (e.g., one or more transceivers) and wireless communications within the Wi-Fi network may abruptly cease. Communications for STAs within the Wi-Fi network may be limited until the STAs locate and associate with another AP. Time sensitive network services such as financial transactions or data streaming may be adversely affected when the associated AP turns off (or enters a low power state). Thus, there is a need to improve wireless communications when battery powered wireless devices are used to form and/or maintain a wireless network.